Soldado
by www.wtf.com
Summary: One Shot. Alex ha vivido la horrible experiencia de la guerra en carne propia.Pero para poder sanar sus heridas, debera aceptar el presente.


**Silent Hill y sus personajes pertenecen a Konami**

* * *

><p>Ha regresado a su hogar. Por fin, después de una eternidad, sus pies pisan de nuevo el suelo de su tierra natal.<p>

_Ya es hora, Alex…._

La terrible jaqueca comenzó. Alex sentía como las venas de sus sienes palpitaban con fuerza, marcándose sobre su piel y haciendo que sus dientes castañeasen con la suficiente fuerza como para que en un mordisco inoportuno, se mutilase la lengua. Sin embargo, igual que en una locura imperfecta, había momentos de lucidez. Hermosos instantes en donde el dolor se evaporaba y dejaba a su cabeza en paz. Era entonces cuando su mente podía regresar a su apacible estado de conciencia total y divagar por los recuerdos y pensamientos que abrumaban a Alex en ese momento.

Una sensación similar solía ocurrirle en el campo de batalla. Siendo un soldado, Alex conocía a la perfección el instinto asesino que consumía el alma de los hombres en las guerras…. Se apoderaba de el en cuanto tomaba el arma y entraba en aquellos campos minados tanto por bombas como cadáveres.

En ese lugar con cielos tan rojos como la sangre, Alex no mataba para sobrevivir, sino para aniquilar. Cuando lograba salir de ese trance, sus sentimientos solían agobiarlo. Odio, rencor, envidia, arrepentimiento…. Pero al final, nada de eso importaba, en especial cuando sobre sus hombros cargaba con las muertes de miles de sus semejantes, sus prójimos.

Sus hermanos.

Otro acceso de jaqueca golpeó su cabeza y lo penetro como la aguda punta de un taladro. Los musculos en su cuello se tensaron a tal grado que parecían estar a punto de desgarrase. Alex soltó un grito de dolor y cayó de espaldas al piso, con sus brazos inmóviles y pataleando con sus torpes piernas como si eso le propinara una mejora a su dolor.

_Carga, va de nuevo…_

Las placas militares colgadas en su cuello rebotaban sobre su pecho con cada brusco movimiento que daba. Alex se alegro de que, en el peor de los escenarios en donde el desenlace fuese su muerte, al menos habría una forma de identificar su cuerpo.A su madre no le importaría, a su padre le molestaría arreglar todo lo necesario para el entierro y demás gastos necesarios que venían de adjuntos. Al único que realmente le importaría su muerte seria a Josh, su hermano menor.

Es por él, por aquel niño que tanto amaba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, que Alex no podia darse el lujo de morir. Debía encontrarlo en el olvidado y oscuro Shepherd Glen .

"Buena suerte, soldado" habían sido las últimas palabras de aquel amable y viejo camionero que condujo a Alex hasta su pueblo natal. Tenía razón, Alex necesitaría toda la suerte posible en estos momentos.

Hallar a Josh y sacarlo de aquel diabólico sitio que antes habían llamado "hogar" no sería tarea fácil, pero Alex era un soldado… y su conciencia, hasta se atrevía a decir su amor fraternal, le daban órdenes estrictas de salvar a su hermano menor.

Tienes tus ordenes, soldado.

_Más intensidad esta vez. Carga…._

Alex logro incorporase, con sus rodillas temblando sin cesar y su cabeza aun punzante. Tenía un sabor parecido al cobre en la boca. No era nada menos que el sabor natural de la sangre. Tal vez se había mordido un poco sus labios o la lengua al caer al piso….Una pequeña sombra se reflejo entre la niebla.

Josh.

Si, en definitiva era él. Su hermano menor se le quedo mirando con ojos vidriosos y muy abiertos, dejando a descubierto iris negras y venas pintando de color rojo el blanco natural de los globos oculares. Alex sintió como si estuviese siendo observado por un demonio que había adoptado la forma de su hermano.

En una delgada mano, Josh sostenía una cámara fotográfica. Con un movimiento rápido, la puso frente a sus ojos y presiono el botón de captura. La luz del flash cegó a Alex, además de que acentuó su jaqueca a un punto tan extremo que casi ocasiona que Alex empezara a sufrir ataques epilépticos.

"! Sorpresa!" exclamo Josh con felicidad mientras la cámara escupía una fotografía recién revelada. En ella, sea veía a Alex atado a un cama de frio metal, con sus extremidades sujetas por recios cinturones de caucho. Alrededor de su cuello, una fina tira de metal sostenía su cabeza firmemente inmóvil contra la cama, con dos trozos de hierro recargados sobre sus sienes y siendo sostenidos por las manos de un anónimo verdugo.

Ver la imagen de sí mismo en aquella posición desconcertó a Alex. La locura nunca lo había rozado tan cerca. Josh soltó una risilla tímida y salió corriendo, y pronto su figura se perdió entre la oscuridad y la niebla

"!Josh! Vuelve" grito Alex entre su garganta ahogada en su propia saliva "!JOSH!"

_Esta muerto Alex, y tu también lo estarás hasta que no aceptes la realidad._

Es lo que dice el verdugo responsable de sus jaquecas. Hay también otro, un cómplice que se encarga de manejar una maquina de dolor que viaja a través de recubiertos cables hasta los fierros en manos del primer castigador.

Ellos siempre lo castigan. Cada día, a la misma hora, en ese maldito lugar lleno de enfermos mentales…. ¿Por qué lo mantiene prisionero? ¡El no es un lunático, es un soldado ¡ ¿Dónde está el resto de su escuadrón? ¿Sobrevivieron al último asalto?

¿ ¡Dónde está Josh ¡?

_Intensidad al máximo. Esta será la última carga por hoy, Alex…_

Antes de recibir la electricidad forzada hacia su cerebro, Alex ve la estricta imagen de su padre aparecer ante sus ojos, de forma tan real que hasta puede sentir su aroma impregnando su nariz.

_"Tranquilo hijo, tu hermano llevara el apellido familiar por otra generación más. O lo hubiera hecho, si estuviera con vida y no fuese un cadáver con el cuello dislocado pudriéndose en el fondo del lago… Alex, en realidad que arruinaste todo…"_

Antes de ser capaz de llorar, Alex recibe el peor ataque de jaqueca del día.

El era un soldado, un hijo, un hermano, un lunático….

A fin de cuentas, un ser humano.


End file.
